


Open Your Heart To Joy

by SecretWeaponSeven



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Consensual Sex, Frieza has a mammal fetish, M/M, Rare Pairings, Yamcha in Frieza's Army AU, Yamza - Freeform, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretWeaponSeven/pseuds/SecretWeaponSeven
Summary: Yamcha hasn't been a member of Frieza's army for very long, so he was surprised to receive one of the highly sought after invitations to the emperor of space's end-of-the-year party... and even more surprised when a mysterious and sexy alien proceeds to make a move on him.If he had realized said alien was actually Frieza, hiding in plain sight by switching forms, he might not have had the guts to go through with what happens next...A smutty little holiday gift from me to the Yamza fans.
Relationships: Frieza/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Open Your Heart To Joy

Open Your Heart To Joy by SecretWeaponSeven

In the half year or so he’d spent as a member of the Frieza Force, Yamcha hadn’t seen anything like this. Under normal circumstances, he was off clearing planets with his own team of former Earthlings (when Goku had bargained with his brother Raditz, he’d made sure his friends would be safe, which meant joining him in the planet trade), but now for the first time he was approaching Lord Frieza himself’s ship with at least a hundred other people, very few of which he knew, for what seemed to be the equivalent of a company holiday party. 

What holiday? That part seemed vague, with a different answer from everyone he asked. It seemed nearly every alien culture had some sort of celebration at the end of their year, and it was apparently an annual tradition for Frieza to throw one big blowout celebration for it where his best and most elite of employees were brought to his ship for drinking, music, dancing, and fantastic food. 

This much Yamcha learned as he waited in line to board the ship, confused. When the alien queued up in front of him mentioned how rare and sought after the invitations were, the human couldn’t help but wonder if there had been a mistake. He hadn’t been working here for long, and while he was strong, he certainly wasn’t considered an elite. To his knowledge he was the only one of the Earthlings here… he glanced down at the ornate invitation in his hand, written in a gilded text he could only barely read at this point (hey, his job kept him busy enough, he didn’t have a lot of time to learn space languages!) that featured his name clear as day. 

…he still half expected to get rejected at the door, but he was let in after turning in his invite and his scouter. The second seemed like an odd request- he supposed it was the space equivalent of ‘unplugged’ parties on earth where everyone gives the host their phone. Not a huge deal, it wasn’t like he was planning on calling anyone, and while he’d gotten used to it’s convenience and precision for measuring power levels, he could still unlock his old abilities for sensing Ki if he really needed them. He followed the crowd to a large open area that had been transformed into the party space. He looked around- lavish decorations, a live band, and more importantly, tables and tables of amazing looking food… 

Yamcha grinned. Well, he didn’t know why he was invited, but he was definitely going to take advantage! 

A minute later he found a comfy seat on one of the many couches and benches set up around the perimeter, one hand carrying a plate of food that actually smelled good (a real contrast to the crap they fed the troops under regular circumstances) and the other a cold bottle of beer. 

He looked around as he ate. It was funny how, even all the way out here in space, with his life completely uprooted and changed, some things stayed the same. The whole vibe felt so similar to the Christmas parties the coach and owner of the Taitans had thrown for the team in prior years, although this was on an entirely different scale. 

An alien came out of the crowd, and Yamcha couldn’t help but notice them. He’d never seen this being, or even a similar race, before… He wasn’t even completely sure what gender they were, or if they even identified as one. 

Whoever they were, they were beautiful. Since there was no harm in discreetly looking, he checked them out for a minute. Sleek, yet muscular, with thick thighs and the sort of hip to waist ratio that he couldn’t look away from. Vivid red eyes enhanced by what was either winged eyeliner or the luckiest natural coloring imaginable. The same could be said about their dark, plump lips. Considering their sex appeal, the fact that they appeared to be naked seemed incredibly daring. A long, thick tail was a reminder that this being wasn’t even close to human, but these months in space had been immensely eye opening for the human, and he’d learned to appreciate the attractiveness of many alien beings. 

Still, he’d never seen anyone remotely like this. He almost wanted to go introduce himself, but his old phobia of beautiful people hit him hard. 

To his surprise, this stunning creature scanned the crowd, looked directly at Yamcha with those stunning red eyes, and walked over, sitting next to him on the couch. “How rude of me, I suppose I should have asked if this seat was taken first… I hope you’ll forgive me.” 

The voice was smooth and likely male, and while that answered that question, it didn’t calm Yamcha’s pounding heart- he’d accepted that he was bicurious ever since he met Tien after all. “I-it’s fine,” he stammered. 

The beauty seemed amused. He was holding a glass of red wine, and took a sip while letting his eyes run over the human’s body with zero subtlety. “You’re new to the force, aren’t you? What do you think of all this?” He gestured with his tail to indicate the festivities. 

“It’s a uh, nice change of pace?” Yamcha replied nervously, before setting down his half consumed plate of food and quickly chugging the rest of his beer. He needed that liquid courage if he didn’t want to make any more of a fool of himself than he already had. 

“These parties are always a chance for everyone to really relax and cut loose,” the stranger chuckled, draining his glass and setting it aside. “As important as discipline is in running an army, everyone needs a chance to unwind from time to time.” 

“For sure,” Yamcha replied. He noticed a waiter with a tray of drinks and quickly flagged him down. No beer, but he had wine- he asked for two glasses, and offered one to his gorgeous companion. 

“Well, aren’t you a sweet one?” He accepted it. “Your name is Yamcha, correct?” 

“Yeah actually, how did you know?” 

“A gentleman has his sources,” he replied with a shrug. “You’ve only been with us briefly, it seems you must have made quite an impression on Lord Frieza to be invited here tonight.” 

“That’s what I don’t get, actually. I’ve literally only even seen him once, during an inspection. We didn’t even talk. And it’s not like I’ve had a lot of chances to stand out with the low level missions I’ve been getting. I kinda think my invite was a mistake, not that I’m not enjoying it!” 

“Lord Frieza doesn’t make mistakes,” his drinking companion replied. “Maybe it was your looks that made an impression? If I may be so bold as to say so, you’re quite handsome.” Even more flirtatious than his words were his actions, as he slid closer on the couch and lifted a hand to gently stroke the human’s hair.

“R-really?” The glass of wine lasted no longer than his beer had in the face of his nervous drinking. “Ha, maybe? He definitely made an impression on me, with those horns and that scary power level.”

The beauty chuckled at that. “There’s an amusing rumor about Lord Frieza, you know. Would you like to hear about it?” 

“Sure!” He’d have listened to anything if it came from those gorgeous lips. 

“They say…” he leaned in and dropped his tone, “…that he has other forms he can take on, ones that completely change his appearance. I think he might be here tonight in disguise, likely as it’s his only chance to really relax without an unending string of sycophants trying to gain his favor.” 

“Really?” Yamcha leaned in as well. “Hey, if he’s here I bet I could find him. It just so happens I don’t need a scouter to feel people’s energy. His would stand out like crazy-“ 

At the same moment that he shared this boast, just hoping to impress a hottie, he saw his eyes go wide and he put a finger over the human’s mouth- and it became apparent why as he felt the most chokingly strong Ki he’d ever experienced was sitting right next to him. “Don’t try it,” he hissed. 

“…too late?” Yamcha whispered, staring wide eyed at the man in front of him. “You’re him, aren’t you? No, no, you couldn’t be Frieza, I’ve felt his energy before, you’re magnitudes stronger!” 

Of course it was Frieza, his final form providing him a way of hiding in plain sight. He sighed, and nodded. That was a close one, he’d nearly lost his cover! “Yes, I am indeed even stronger than the emperor.” He spoke quietly, holding Yamcha’s gaze with his own. “Don’t make a big deal of it, will you? Events like this, where no one has a scouter, are my only chance to have normal interactions with others. I enjoy the novelty of it.” 

“I won’t say anything to anyone,” Yamcha replied, but his heart was pounding again. He was intimidating enough as a pretty boy, now knowing the deadly strength of the man he was talking with? He didn’t know anyone existed that was stronger than his boss! He felt faint. 

“Thank goodness for that, but I fear this has ruined any chance of a normal conversation between us,” Frieza finished that second glass of wine. 

“M-maybe we shouldn’t talk?” Yamcha managed. 

“Very well. I’ll leave you to enjoy the festivities-“ the emperor tried to stand, but felt a hand grab his and turned back, questioning. 

The human kept that grip and slowly stood up. “By not talk, I meant… Dance maybe?” 

“Oh?” After a moment his surprise melted to a sweet smile, and he nodded. They moved toward the dance floor at the center of the room. Yamcha swallowed hard. He wasn’t much of a dancer, but he knew even with his awkwardness that he craved the closeness it allowed. But how to go about it? He had two styles for dancing- one, Bulma had jokingly named his ‘straight boy sway,’ which was best done with a beer in one hand and an inability to take things seriously… but he wasn’t exactly feeling ‘straight’ right now. The other? 

Well, there were those tango dance lessons he and and his ex had gone to for a laugh. The music currently playing had the perfect tempo for it… 

He placed one hand on the mystery hottie’s slender waist and gripped one of his with the other, and they moved across the floor. To his own surprise it only took him a moment to find his confidence. It helped that his dance partner had an incredible grace and balance that worked perfectly with his own style of movement. As the song reached a crescendo, he dipped the alien gracefully backwards and held the pose for a moment. 

With a perfectly smooth, languid roll of his spine Frieza moved back upwards, wrapped his arms around Yamcha’s neck, and kissed him. The human was so shocked he nearly dropped the shorter man, but in an instinctive, panicked response he pulled him close and melted into his boss’s incredible lips. 

They separated after a moment, and Yamcha slowly stood back up. Frieza stayed in his arms. A handful of spectators whistled or clapped, and the taller man laughed awkwardly. 

“Follow me, dear Yamcha,” Frieza quickly left the dance floor and then the party space altogether, Yamcha following close behind, hypnotized by the motions of his tail. Out in the ship’s hall he spun around, grabbed the front of the human’s shirt, and pulled him down for another kiss, this one scorching, mouths open, breaths ragged. He then kept walking, this time more of a run, beckoning his human to continue to follow. 

Yamcha rushed after him, his heart racing. Not long after they reached a door and stepped inside. Frieza locked it after them and explained, “We’ll have our privacy in here.” He once again placed his hands on the human shoulders and brought their lips together. Every kiss was electric and unbelievable… and maybe that was why Yamcha fought every instinct to keep going and instead pulled away after a minute. 

“Don’t take this wrong, cuz I’m really enjoying this, but… who are you? How do you know who I am? And why are we…?” He waved an arm to indicate the fact that they were clearly in a bedroom. 

“Why does it matter? Am I not attractive to you?” Frieza asked playfully, running his hands over the human’s nicely defined arms. 

“Of course you are, you’re so sexy I’m having a hard time believing this is actually happening, but… this doesn’t make sense, you know?” 

With a sigh, Frieza sat on the edge of the his bed and motioned Yamcha over. “I’ll be honest with you, my dear Yamcha… You can’t imagine how boring it can be when everyone’s afraid of you. Sometimes, for just a night, I want a break from that. So I thought I’d see if I can perhaps seduce an unusually handsome man that was made nervous not only by my strength, but also by my looks.” He leaned forward, propping his head on his hand and smiling at nothing, “So I made sure tonight would happen.” 

“That’s…” 

“Ridiculous? I know-“ 

“No, I was gonna say that’s actually kinda cute,” Yamcha knew he was blushing, but so was his mysterious companion. He grabbed his hands and laced their fingers together. “Hey, I get it, I’m a romantic by nature. I’ll happily be yours tonight. Not just because you’re the most powerful person I’ve ever encountered, but because you’re gorgeous, and I’m having fun with you.” 

“You clearly know exactly what I wanted to hear,” Frieza replied, then he leaned back on the bed. “So for tonight, let’s both allow ourselves a bit of joy to end the year. Now, I’d like to see you without your clothes on, if that’s alright?” 

“Yes sir!” He stood up and first removed his armor, then his undershirt. He paused for a second when he noticed that Frieza very clearly liked what he saw.

“Your body is a work of art… keep going.” 

He kicked off his boots, then pulled down the last clingy bits of fabric. 

Frieza didn’t say anything to that, and he just smiled, looking over Yamcha’s naked form with approval. His tail snaked out and grabbed the human’s wrist pulling him into the bed and the emperor’s arms. 

They kissed again, their bodies a perfect contrast of temperatures that made every place their skin touched feel electric. It was strange and exciting, the differences between them. Frieza’s hands couldn’t stay out of Yamcha’s hair, which was surprisingly soft and warm. He ran his fingers through it repeatedly. Meanwhile, the human was obsessed with the alien’s tail, stroking it, giving it the lightest of experimental squeezes and appreciating how it seemed to be made of pure muscle. He also let his fingers trace the skin between his boss’s thighs… there weren’t any obvious naughty bits there, but the spot seemed to be sensitive, as touching it resulted in his partner moaning. 

Frieza’s kisses were increasingly passionate and forceful, and if Yamcha’s reactions were to be trusted his lips must have felt amazing. 

After a minute of this, Frieza placed a hand in the center of the human’s chest and firmly pushed him away. “Huh?” 

“Your mouth is a delight,” he replied, “but I’d like to see how the rest of you tastes.” 

“Wow, okay,” Yamcha nodded, and tried to relax as Frieza crawled over him, lowering his head to kiss and suck on the skin of his jaw, neck, and collarbone. The human rested his hands on his lover’s shoulders, his breaths heavy as the alien extended his long, cool tongue to trace the outlines of the muscles of his chest and abs. 

Mammals were so disgusting, with their sweaty bodies and hair in odd places. Frieza reveled in the sheer wrongness of what he was doing- he, royalty from the strongest race in the cosmos, was willingly enjoying the taste of someone he should be repulsed by- why, Yamcha could practically pass for a Saiyan! _I shouldn’t be doing this with someone like him,_ he thought gleefully as he bit the heated skin of his muscular thigh. _Look at me, debasing myself like this!_

Oh, this tease was driving Yamcha crazy. That incredible mouth was so close to his ready and erect penis, but kept its talents everywhere but the one place he wanted. He sat up slightly and put one hand on the back of the alien’s head to gently encourage him in that direction. 

Frieza noticed this, and stood up, smirking. “Goodness, it seems you want me to do… that?” His tail slowly raised and ran its tip with a torturing lightness down the side of the human’s dick. When a blushing Yamcha slowly nodded, he smirked. “If that’s the case… make me.” 

“What?!” 

“You heard me,” he replied, crossing his arms and waiting to see how the taller man responded. 

Yamcha didn’t answer, and slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. If he was to take what his lover was saying at face value, it certainly seemed like the strongest being in space wanted him to push him around a bit… well, if that’s what he got off on, he couldn’t deny the idea was exciting for himself, as well… 

With a quick prayer that he hadn’t misunderstood the situation, he grabbed his arms and yanked him down for another passionate kiss, then put palms on his shoulders and pushed him further so he was on his knees. 

This was _fun,_ getting pushed around by this weak, disgusting mammal that just happened to be extremely hot and brave enough to take initiative… Yamcha was fun. So when the human pressed his tip against Freiza’s lips, he opened his mouth and used his long tongue to slowly lick from his balls to his tip and back. 

“Ohh… yes,” Yamcha moaned, and pushed himself into the smaller man’s mouth. 

Frieza smiled as much as he could with a mouthful of dick and used one hand to squeeze his human’s nicely shaped ass and the other to stroke his balls. He lowered his head as far as he could, Yamcha’s hand helping to force him down. Being a man of a small stature currently enjoying the company of a larger one resulted in this being a rather interesting fit, and he had to focus for a moment on not gagging as he let his human slide into his throat. With as much grace as he could manage doing something so awkward in position and naughty in spirit he began to move his head up and down, each time taking in Yamcha’s full length then drawing his lips back almost all the way to the tip as he raised his head. 

This was heaven, Yamcha was convinced of it. The alien’s full lips and long, flexible tongue, combined with his seeming lack of gag reflex and complete excitement for the task were frankly mind-blowing. Truly this was the absolute opposite of the half-hearted performances Bulma had gotten him used to. The dim lighting of the bedroom reflected brilliantly on the gem-like purple section on the top of his head- even barely able to see his face he was in awe of what a beautiful man this was. 

Giving the human’s warm, thick appendage an enthusiastic suck, Frieza had ceased his mental dirty talk. He didn’t need to pretend that this was only fun because of how ‘wrong’ it was at this point- why lie to himself? Yamcha was gorgeous, and his body was an unforgettable experience for every sense. Seeing how he responded to the emperor’s hard work was enough incentive to keep going. When the human suddenly swore and held his head down Frieza clenched his watering eyes shut and swallowed every drop. 

“Oh fuck that was so good…” Yamcha laid back down, as his knees had gone completely weak. 

Frieza stood, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “You should get dressed and back to the party.” 

“In a minute, I gotta catch my breath… your mouth is like heaven, you know!” 

“Oh? Maybe if we both wind up invited again next year I’ll let you get another taste of it. Now come on, that’s Lord Frieza’s bed you’re laying on.” 

Yamcha jumped up in a panic. “Fuck! You coulda told me that before we used it! He’ll kill me if he finds out!” 

“Perhaps he will…” Frieza chuckled. If only Yamcha knew… he regretfully watched his gorgeous body once again hidden by clothes as the human hurriedly redressed. 

“Okay, let’s go!” Yamcha grabbed his lover’s hand and dragged him back out of the room and down the hall. Right outside the door that would lead them back to the party he paused and pulled the smaller man close one more time. “Hey, you played coy with me earlier, but surely after what we just did you’ll at least tell me your name?” 

He stroked the human’s cheek, feeling the light stubble of his poorly shaved facial hair. Mammals _were_ weird, but he should probably stop lying to himself about the fact that he had something of a fetish for the more extraordinary ones like this Yamcha. “Perhaps… Go on back to the festivities. I’ll see you inside in just a minute.” 

“Got it.” He turned to leave, blowing a kiss back over his shoulder as he vanished through the door. 

Frieza returned to his quarters, pulled the security camera video from that evening and saved it on his own private hard drive for his personal enjoyment, brushed his teeth, changed back into his first form, and dressed in his armor. 

Once again surrounded by other revelers, Yamcha nervously wondered if any of them could tell what he’d just been doing. He grabbed a beer and wandered around a little, searching the crowds for the man who’d shown him such a good time… 

There was a sudden change in the room’s energy as everyone whispered and looked toward the door. Lord Frieza had decided to make an appearance, and strode in with an amused expression as he looked over the crowd. 

It was odd… Perhaps it was due to just having been in the company of someone even more unimaginably strong, but Frieza’s massive, cold Ki felt almost familiar and comforting rather than intimidating. For just the briefest of seconds their eyes met from across the room- those vivid red eyes- and Yamcha took an involuntary step back. 

There was no way… 

It couldn’t have been him…

Could it? 

End Open Your Heart To Joy by SecretWeaponSeven

Author’s Note: Consider this my early xmas gift for the Yamza fans, even if it was only barely holiday themed and pretty self indulgent- I just like making these two dance. Not much else to say about this, it was an attempt to ‘reset’ my smut writing after Don’t Look Down, I feel like I got kinda in a weird rut after that fic, like it was hard to write ‘fresh’ smut after writing so much of it. Oh, and the title of this fic finally let me make a reference to this account’s namesake which pleases me because I’m obsessive and have issues. 

Anyway, happy end of the year holiday of your choice! If you read this, know that comments and kudos let me know humans are reading my stuff, and that in turn encourages me to keep publishing my rare pair silliness.


End file.
